Born of a Broken Man
by ForgivenKazuma
Summary: Sitting in the rain, paying a visit too an old friend. A sad smile graces his lips and a whisper escapes "Happy Birthday to me I guess."
1. Chapter 1

The rain was falling, thin opaque sheets upon the peaceful village of Konoha, seeping into its closely huddled buildings and the dirt covered streets, scattering the last of the villagers that covered the market streets. Both those who where daring enough to keep their stalls open with the miserable forecast and those that were brave enough to weather a soaking to get a few necessities before the market closed down for the night.

Among the bustle of the market walked a lone figure, blonde hair plastered to his face as his piercing blue eyes roamed the skies searching for answers he wasn't sure he would receive, the misery and weariness of the sky seemingly reflected there.

He walked on ignoring none too subtle glares of disgust and loathing from those who felt they could spare it a few seconds in the down pour that assaulted them.

He was used to the feeling by now.

He returned only an hour ago, from a week long solo mission to the Wave country to quell an uprising that threatened to destabilize the entire country the same way it would have done all those years ago when they had fought Haku and Zabuza on the bridge that was now named in his honour.

That was a life time ago and the surprise and joy of being immortalized by a bridge had long worn off, now serving only as a memory of his failures and shortcomings, memories that he would rather forget but could not.

The mission was a simple task for a shinobi of his calibre and he made short work of the four missing nins that were trying to get a foot hold in the Wave. He hunted them down and separated them one by one over the week and killed them with little effort, catching them of guard and ending their reign of terror before it could begin.

He had had no chance to change out of his battle gear, for when he returned to his apartment he found all his things thrown out in the rain by the landlord and with an array of colourful words told in no vague terms what would happen to him should he show his face again and wasn't allowed back in. So with little complaint he took what little he owned and sealed it away in one of the many scrolls that Jiraiya had given to him before he had passed on.

He smiled at the memory of the old pervert, blue windows shuttered to the rain leaving his other senses to take in water that still pelted him, trying to tear his black ANBU gear off his body as it intensified. The smile soon fades in an angry wave of noise, "Get lost Demon!" "You Don't Belong Here You Monster!"

A sigh of resignation escapes him, windows open and a blue pain stares of into the dark sky, opting not to turn to the source of the verbal assault he walks on.

The puddles begin to form and grow all around him as he walks, his head no longer directed at the darkness but down at the liquid misery that now covered his path. He walked on, his destination not clear to him yet, for he had nowhere to stay and all his friends where probably still celebrating the holiday he had tried to so hard to miss and forget. . . .

It was the eleventh of October and the festival of The Kyuubi's Defeat had taken place yesterday from the early hours of the morning and only now, more than twenty-four hours later had it begun to end. The nine tailed demon he contained in his gut a permanent and painful reminder of his past.

The mission had been purposely requested by him so he could avoid it but kami or the shinigami or whatever other deity that existed, seemed to be plotting against him and the mission had gone too quickly for his liking and now he was stuck out here wondering the empty, unfriendly streets, watching those who shunned him celebrate in the warmth of their homes and presence of their friends.

The peace that now reigned over the elemental nations meant that the villagers could celebrate without having to worry about the future and threats that could endanger them, but all but a few of Konoha's residents would give credit to the hollow man that now roamed their streets, the same man who defeated and brought to their knees the entire Akatsuki and their ruthless leader the immortal Madara Uchiha, with help from the rookie nine and their senseis.

No one questioned their defeat; the return of the hero's was a huge celebration now dedicated to all those who aided in the battle.

Everyone except Naruto.

The villagers refused to accept that he had saved them and all credit was passed on to the others, at their protests the villagers just amplified their praise over the shinobi's attempts to give Naruto the credit due to him.

As the others were swept away from the gate on the shoulders of the crowd of overjoyed villagers Naruto was left standing at the gate gazing after them before he let a sad smile grace his lips and disappearing off to the Hokages tower to complete the report so that the others would not have to worry about it, but he never noticed the head of pink hair trying to fight its way back through the crowd or the pained emerald eyes that emerged shortly after he disappeared.

That was two years ago and here now, standing in the rain staring at an old and dear friend he finds himself thinking that maybe he doesn't deserve recognition, maybe this what he was meant to be, the Guardian of a village who shunned him and the protector of a family who ignored him.

He sits on the swing in the academy grounds, the old friend from his past, and gently swings himself back and forth as the rain continues to wash over him and his tears mingle with the sorrow of the sky and he grins at the muddied ground and the man he has become.

"Happy Birthday to me I guess" he whispers.

Sakura always disliked the rain; it got everywhere and into everything with almost no exception. Rain had also reminded her of the times she cried, the time she wasted crying and more importantly whom she had wasted those tears on.

The traitorous avenger that left them when they were still genin, the boy she claimed to love and the man that nearly destroyed all she cared for. Those tears she shed for him, the curse she placed upon a friend for him and the lives she endangered for him. All wasted when they could have been better spent on the man she was now looking for.

The man who was and is her best friend, her source of security, her protector and even when need be, her punching bag. The man who housed a mind numbingly dark past that had left her trembling with sadness and disgust for the things she had put him through. The man who had wanted nothing more from her than to take her out for a single date and the same man who only wanted to see her happy so badly that he would throw away his hopes and dreams just for her and no one else . . . . .

She shook her head ridding herself of the painful thoughts and memories, using her hand to rub away the tears that threatened to fall. She had someone to find and couldn't waste time, he should have been back by now and she was on her way to see if he was at his apartment on the less travelled part of the village.

Her ninja boots splashed in the puddles as she rushed to the shiftier side of the village, before she found out about the Kyuubi she never understood why Naruto chose to live in such a crap place, he earned enough to at least get an apartment that's roof didn't leak when it rained or looked like it had been hit by a exploding tag. After she found out that it was the only place in the whole of Konoha that would let him rent a room had surprised and angered her, and further saddened her when she found out that it was only because the owner was forced to by the third Hokage.

When Naruto told her about Kyuubi she was overwhelmed and angry at herself for never seeing the pain behind his smiles and attempts to gain attention, but what really hit her harder than the things he told her were the things she learned from Kakashi latter on when Naruto had passed out from Bunshin training with Yamato. He told her of the attempts on his life since Naruto was only four, the beatings he had received almost every day since his fifth birthday and the reason why he loved ramen as much as he did was because it was the only food he was able to get when he was younger since no one beside Ayame's grandfather allowed him into their shops.

She cried that day for him as she watched him recover from his training, pushing himself till he collapsed to bring back the traitor; the tears had flowed for what seemed ages and only stopped when he woke up. So concerned about her that the first thing he did was ask who had made her cry and promising that he would "Make them pay for making Sakura-chan cry". It was that day she had realised how far he was going for her, how much he was willing to give up for her and it made sad to know that all she ever did for him was little things.

Now she wanted to pay him back for all the things he had done for her. She suddenly stopped finding herself standing outside a dark apartment, the rain still beating down on the umbrella.

"That's odd. He should be home by now." thinks Sakura out loud. She walks up the creaking stairs and knocks twice. No sound comes from the apartment so Sakura looks in through the window and gasps when she sees empty rooms. Rushing down she knocks on the owner's door, a short chubby old man in his late forties opens up, short greying black hair tops an obnoxious face.

"What is it?" says the man, rather upset at being interrupted while still celebrating the Festival.

Slightly apologetic Sakura answers "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you know why the apartment upstairs is empty, I'm looking for the person who lives there?"

The man snorts "Bah, you mean that monster!" Sakura flinched; she had never heard the names the villagers called Naruto before." I kicked him out this afternoon, that good for nothing piece of filth deserves it." At this he burst out laughing, again making Sakura recoil in shock at the way Naruto was treated and at how the boy still managed to smile at those around him when he was treated like this.

She clenched her teeth "Do you know where he went?" She barely managed to hiss, desperately trying not to lash out at the man for the things he was saying about her friend.

"It was heading that way." He said pointing, not noticing the woman's anger, "But I wouldn't go near that monster if I was you young lady" he said bitterly before turning around shutting.

Shaking in fury and sadness she set off in the direction he had pointed, she could think of only one place that he would go to in this direction, for it's the same place she had found him thinking and planning many times after failing missions to bring back Sasuke, after being treated the hospital for the many life threatening injuries he had received during those missions.

Unconsciously she quickened her pace, she needed to find him.

* * *

He had sat there for an hour and the rain had soaked his ANBU gear all the way through and plastered his dusty blonde hair over his eyes as if trying to close them to the world, to stop him from hurting anymore. His thoughts drifted back to all the things that he could not do, the top of this list was failing to make the love o his life happy, and not being able to save the one she had loved.

He remembered the day clearly it was the year before the defeat of the Akatsuki . . . . .

_The wind had swept across the Valley of End, the once pristine landscape was now showered with craters and deep gauges in the earth, the status that once stood proud watch over a water fall of great elegance were now nothing more than rubble being washed away by a raging stream of water that ran free from the river that fed it._

_Amongst the ruin of land stood two shinobi heaving in breathe after breathe planning the next attack, neither wanting to lose to the other. The one shinobi now covered in purple chakra looked more monster than ninja and was covered in more cuts and bruises than he had ever had in his life but it was nothing compared to the limp blonde shinobi that was struggling to his feet, fighting his bodies pleas to collapse. _

"Give up dobe!"_ shouted the Uchiha after regaining a semblance of balance _"I'm not coming back with you to that sad excuse for a village!"

_The blonde now on his feet looked up, his eyes reverted back to normal from Sage mode and he looked critically at the monster his once friend had become, he gasped as a spike of pain shot up his leg making him drop to one knee. The blonde looked like he had just been thrown into a tornado and spat out into a raging inferno, his hair had been singed and his outfit torn to pieces with scratches and wounds covering his entire body._

"Ha, why don't you use the demons powers dobe!"_ taunted his opponent _"It would make this more entertaining!"

_The blonde wearily pushed himself to his feet holding a limp arm to his side, ignoring the obvious taunt he grit his teeth and said _"I made a promise Teme and I plan to keep it. Your coming home with me wether you like it or not!"_ and with a shuddering release of breathe whispered _"I promised Sakura-chan I would."

_Team 7 minus Sai and the InoShikaChou trio had been sent on a mission to the border of the fire country to track down Team Hebi and subdue them, they had intelligence from the former toad sennin Jiraiya's spy network that they were spotted heading past the border in that direction._

_When they had finally caught them they had been split up, and a brutal battle had ensued. Team 8 were dragged into battle with Juugo and they disappeared into the forest chacing after the deranged mutant, leaving Sakura and Kakashi to deal with Karin and Sugetsu the other two members of team Hebi. Kakshi had instantly targeted Sugetsu, seeing him wield Zabuza's old sword had set him off and the two disappeared in a blur and clash of metal._

_A resolute Sakura and determined Naruto stared down the leader of the team and the last member, Sauke, and his loyal follower Karin who stood close by his side. Without a word Karin rushed the pink haired kunoichi tackling her into the underbrush of the forest, Naruto turned about to rush to his loves aid but was stopped by the emotionless voice of the man that haunted his dreams. _"This ends here Uzumaki."

_He can't remember how long they had fought but he prayed his friends were better off than he, the thought of Sakura igniting the last of the strength in him. He turned toward his rival and a clone appeared next to him, _"Your right Sasuke, this must end here and you're coming with me"_ the clone began forming a Rasengan in Naruto's still functional hand._

"So this is how you die, how ironic and oddly fitting."_ sneered the Uchiha. Gathering chakra to his palm the sound of a thousand frantically chirping birds filled the air. _"You die now Uzumaki! Chidori!"

_With the last ounce of strength both shinobi leapt into the air both attacks colliding in the air and as had happened all those years ago the force of the two jutsu mingled and formed a purple sphere that grew in size till it filled the entire valley. Just as the sphere reached the end of its growth five faces appeared at the end of the clearing looking battered, Shikamaru was carrying a limp Ino and Chouji was being supported by a drained looking Kakashi. When Sakura's eyes met the giant sphere and her heart stopped, her instincts telling her the remaining members of her team were the cause of it. Suddenly the sphere grew rapidly smaller and then exploded outwards blasting the surrounding with such force that the recon team was blown to the ground, also drowning the valley in white noise and smothering a scream of terror that tore free of Sakura's throat. _

"**NO!"**

_After what seemed like hours the wind died down and the air became still, the silence filled with white noise. The group of ninja who had bore witness to the awesome display of power slowly staggered to their feet and glanced down into what once was known as the Valley of End and what they saw brought relief to the eyes of them all but none more evident than that of Sakura._

_On an outcrop of stone lay the self proclaimed avenger, seemingly knocked unconscious from the force of the blast but that is not what caught the eye of the other ninja. Not an arm span away was the boy who had risked everything for this mission, the same boy that the pink haired medic that was now rushing towards. _

_Sakura was painfully aware of the blondes reasons for bringing back the deserter and not a day had gone by since that realization that she had not thought of the blonde. She watched as she ran how the blond boy slowly pushed himself unsteadily to his feet, trying his best not to fall over. Once he was standing as best as he could with the pain over loading his nerves he looked up and awarded the running girl with a shaky grin._

_Sakura's eyes began to tear when she saw Naruto smile at here, he had done it. He had finally subdued their long defected teammate so they could bring him home, so he could bring him home for her._

_The smile that was slowly forming on her lips quickly changed when her eyes widened at the sight of the raven haired avenger staggering to his feet behind Naruto. In that moment just metres away from her old team time seemed to come to a standstill as she watched the man she had once so boisterously claimed to love charged up one last Chidori behind the one who called him brother. _

_The cream of horror that ripped itself form Sakura's throat would never be enough to stop the horrible nightmares of the words and memories that escaped her grasp in that moment._

_Before her screams reached Naruto was when she heard the words that would haunt her dreams. The Uchiha spoke to the blondes back with such malice that it shook her to the core._

"You may have won Naruto but I will end this now, nothing will make me ever return to that village so I'm leaving this place . . . . and you . . . . will be coming with me!" _and with a grin a deranged man stabbed Naruto through the back of his left shoulder, ripping through his weakened body till his hand stuck out the front on him like and impaled puppet before the remaining life and chakra left him._

_It was then that time decided it had taken enough liberties and sped up again, it was in those painful unreal moments that followed afterwards that the scream that had halted in my lungs left with frightening clarity as I watched the blood flow from the gaping wound in my best friends chest._

"NARUTO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Naruto.

Firstly I would like to apologise to everyone following this story for the long wait. My computer crashed on me over the Christmas holidays and could not get it fixed. This update was meant to be here just before New Years but again I do ask your apologies. Hopefully this update will make up for the long wait.

_**It was then that time decided it had taken enough liberties and sped up again, it was in those painful unreal moments that followed afterwards that the scream that had halted in my lungs left with frightening clarity as I watched the blood flow from the gaping wound in my best friends chest.**_

"**NARUTO!"**

The memory of his failure to fulfil his promise to the love of his life replayed through his head, a constant reminder of how he had failed the ones he had loved. It had been at the fore front of his mind ever since, every time he trained, every time he spoke to her and every time he landed in hospital.

It had taunted him and provoked doubts of his ability to become Hokage and a fear of looking the only girl he really ever wanted to be acknowledged by in the eyes again.

So much so that for the first few months after his and Sasukes battle, which resulted in the Uchiha's death, he had not moved from the room he was placed in the hospital and had not spoken any other word to anyone besides the occasional whispered "Arigato" to those who brought him his food or "Gomen" to the friends who visited him as often as they could.

He had eaten very little over those three months of recovery, even ignoring the bowls of ramen the kunoichi of the rookie nine and team Gai had occasionally brought to try get him to eat. The fox had refused to speed up his recovery because of Naruto's refusal of his help during the battle at the Valley of End.

Out of all the people who had visited, the one he had spoken to the most was Sakura, he would whisper apologies to her at intervals all the way through her visits, hoping that she would not hate him for failing to bring back the Uchiha. Sakura would usually bring him flowers sent to him by all his friends and place them by his bedside, then taking a seat she would silently keep him company for a few hours before being pulled back onto hospital duty.

After two months of her visits she couldn't take the silence between them or his whispered apologies any longer and confronted him.

"_Gomen-sai Sakura-chan"_

Sakura had been sitting by his bed watching him again for the thirty-second time in two months, not failing to bring him some form of get well gesture but now she turned to him so fast that he thought she might have hurt herself.

"Stop it."

Having whispered it so softly Naruto almost missed it, lifting his questioning gaze to meet her watering eyes immediately he assumed he had done something wrong and begun to apologise hurriedly.

"_Gomen Sakura-chan, gomen don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you, gomen . . . . "_

His profuse apologies turned to mumbled whispers as he realised if she had not accepted his many hundred apologies in the last few weeks then why would she begin to forgive him now?

"_Stop apologising Naruto."_ All the time her watering eyes staring at him as if pained at the sight of him.

Sobered by what he now believed would be his last time seeing or talking with the friend and love he had now made hate him he said the words he had dared not speak the weeks before, when all he could do was apologise for the death he had caused.

"_It's okay . . ."_ whispered Naruto, eyes still down cast at his bandaged hands that now desperately clutched the white sheets of his hospital bed.

Now it was her emerald eyes that held the questioning gaze as they searched his down turned face.

"_It's okay to ha- . . . to hate me if you want Sakura-chan."_ the lump that formed in his throat nearly stopped him from saying what he wanted, but he had forced it down and now it was said and he shut his eyes painfully tight.  
He did not want to see her leaving him alone, didn't want to see the only thing he wanted more than becoming Hokage become an impossible dream.

Although, in doing so the young shinobi did not see the widening of the emerald eyes that watched him, nor did he see the shock that registered on the face of the woman that sat at his bed side. So focused was he on stopping the tears that threatened his own eyes that he didn't register the sharp intake of breathe that came from the seat beside the infirmary bed.

A few minutes passed and the two stayed frozen in the moment, Naruto waiting for the one he cared for most to walk out of his life forever and Sakura at a loss for words after Naruto's revelation of his fears.

The spell finally broke when without warning Naruto felt himself being held in a strong embrace and the felt the prickling feeling of warm water on the skin of his neck. Letting go of his death grip on the sheets that covered him he took in the warmth that surrounded him, the feeling new to him.

"_Please Naruto, don't do this."_

It was these whispered words that brought his attention to exactly who it was that had embraced him. Of all the things he had expected, shouting, screaming, cursing, slapping and the more likely punches this was not even one of the possibilities he considered. He was hopelessly confused as to why she had not just walked out on him after all the reasons she had for hating him, why would she want to stay longer now that she didn't have to.

"_Naruto?"_

His name on her lips brought her immediately to his attention, she had still not let go of him and was now speaking with a clearly shaking voice which was evident since she spoke right by his ear, even if it was slightly muffled by her talking into his neck.

Shifting slightly to let her know she had his attention Naruto dared not move in fear of upsetting her further. She got the message and when she spoke again he though he misheard.

"_I don't hate you Naruto, It's not your fault."_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he tried to form a response of any kind. "But why?" is what left him in shallow breath of disbelief. _"I broke my promise to you Sakura, not only that but I . . . I killed him, now you can never be happy again and it's all my fault."_ Bandaged arms had lifted to wrap around her and bring her ever closer to him, not caring of the pain she was sure to inflict on him for holding her so intimately. _"You should hate me, you have every reason to."_

The tears ran unchecked down his cheeks, soaking her soft pink hair and the red jumper she wore. He didn't understand why but she didn't pull away so neither did he, shedding all the tears that were holed up inside him and mumbling every apology he could think of for ruining her life and praying to Kami that he didn't lose her too.

"_Oh Naruto"_ whispered Sakura to the shaking shinobi, holding on to him as if he would disappear she let the man who risked it all for her unleash all the raw emotion that coursed through him.

"_Naruto!"_

Eyes lifted to briefly search his surroundings and realizing that he was still on the old academy swing he shook his head to clear it of the voices from the past.

"Even after all this time I can't forget, even if she said wasn't my fault."

The whisper was not to be heard above the still thundering rain, weighing down the ancient oak that supported him and his old friend's weight. Deciding that the night had stolen enough of his life already Naruto raised himself up, the swing lifting up after him as if trying to follow its long time companion.

"_Nar_uto!_"_

Raising a calloused hand he rubbed his temple roughly. It seems the voices did not want to leave him be just yet, but as he turned to leave the sanctuary he was frozen in mid-step by an odd sight. What caught his attention was the sight of someone running towards the academy, seemingly searching for someone.

He wondered who the person would be looking for since he doubted any would want to venture out into the rain storm that had crept over the village and the fact that it was almost midnight now would have given almost all living things pause as to whether leaving their homes was worth the soaking.

Those that did not even blink at the booming thunder that occasionally stuck were, of course, the ninja that traversed the village. The ninja who had faced death more times in their life than most would dream about in nightmares gave no notice to the wicked wills of the weather.

Again he turned to leave but was stopped this time when he heard the sound of his name through the hammering of the rain.

"Naruto!"

He turned back and saw that the person that gave him pause earlier was running towards him, only when they had almost reached them did he match the voice to the face of the person who had called out.

"Finally! I found you."

It shocked him to see Sakura leaning forward one delicate hand resting on her knee and the other holding an umbrella that slightly hid her head of beautiful pink hair from him, but what threw him even more was the fact that she had come looking for him. Why?

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing out this late?" His headed slightly tilted to the side, confused.

After catching her breath she straightened up and looked up at the man she had spent hours looking for, still surprised by the sight of him standing almost half a head taller than her even with his headed tilted like that.

"Didn't you hear me? I was looking for you."

The admission confused him even more; he had no idea as to why she would be looking for him at this time of the night and in thunderstorm no less. He gave her a questioning look, blue eyes shining brightly through the down pour.

"What do you want me for? It's late: I thought you would have been at home."

He hadn't meant to sound so resigned, the last thing he wanted to do was give her something else to worry about, but it had gotten away from him before he could stop it.

"Baka, I haven't spoken to you in weeks and I wanted to visit you today when you got back from that mission but I couldn't find you anywhere! Why are you out here so late? And in the rain no less! What were you thinking?"

Her tone was reprimanding and her gaze stern, he wished she wasn't looking for him. He had just wanted to go home and crawl into the battered bed that had been his since the third Hokage had given it to him and just slip into the slight reprieve that sleep offered, then he remembered he had no bed to go back too.

He was pulled out of thoughts when the stinging rain drops that pelted his head were replaced by the sound of fast, steady tapping. Looking up he saw the dull blue of Sakura's umbrella then glanced down to see Sakura sigh reproachfully.

"You're going to get sick you know."

Pulling himself together he gave her cheeky smile and answered her first two questions.

"You know me, just wanted to go for a bit of a walk and just forgot about the time!"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Yeah, what other reason is there?"

The sceptical look she gave him made him falter a bit, of course it wasn't but he wasn't about to worry her by telling her that he was kicked out of his apartment and was planning on just find some place to sleep at one of the training grounds.

"Don't lie to me Naruto."

His eyes widened at the sound of anger in her voice, he hadn't meant to upset her at all.

"What do yo-"

She cut him off before he could finish; her voice now void of anger but trembling. "I went to your apartment Naruto."  
He shut his mouth and realisation lit his darkening blue eyes. That definitely got him. Looking away from her hurt expression he shut his eyes as well, this is exactly what he was trying to avoid and now he didn't know what to say.

* * *

He turned his head away from me and it hurt me to know that he had not wanted to tell me the truth. Hurt to think that he didn't trust me enough, I don't ever want that to be the reason for him not telling me.

"Don't you trust me Naruto?" It came out more strangled than I wanted it to but I was trying to stop my tears from joining the downpour.

His head shot up quicker than I thought was possible even for a shinobi and arms shooting up from their idle position at his sides to try wave away my thoughts, his were eyes wide and their blue depths emanated regret, for what I didn't know.

"Wha— no it's not that Sakura-chan! I trust you with my life! It's just. . ." His words wiped away my anxiety but did not help when they slowly faded into silence. Watching him closely I waited for him to finish what he was going to say, my grip on the umbrella tightening.

After a few seconds he inhaled deeply, his body seeming to shiver but I knew it wasn't from the cold. The demon he contained ensured that for both their survival. His eyes darted from their surroundings to the umbrella then slowly returned to her again before he released the air he was holding in a steady stream of air.

"It's just that I don't want to bother you Sakura. I've already caused enough problems for you without making you worry over me for no reason. You don't have to worry; I'll just go find some place to sleep in the ANBU quarters."

The tears that stopped at his earlier words now returned in full force, the baka thought he was causing her problems?  
'What does this baka think he did has –'Her breathe caught in her throat and her wide eyes latched onto the figure that was slowly moving back out from under her umbrella. The memory of the time she spent with a broken and battered Naruto a few years ago returned to her with frightening clarity. She remembered how, after the battle with team Hebi and Sasuke's death, Naruto ended up in the hospital with near fatal wounds and all he would say as he entered the surgery was 'sorry'.

Apologising for having caused the death of the one she had loved, but that day as she watched her best friend nearly die just for a chance to see her happy she realised that she could not imagine or bare to live her life without her best friend. The realisation back then had galvanised her into staying at his side throughout his recovery whenever she could, now as she watched him back away from her she realised he was taking her heart with him.

"No. . ." The whisper was lost in the rain. "No." Her voice grew stronger, she would not lose him. "No!" She was not going to lose the one person that had been there for her almost her entire life, even when she would not return a simple greeting.

The umbrella she held dropped to the ground, forgotten in favour of the man she was now running to. The distance was short but she collided with him with such force that they both went tumbling to the ground. She was going to hold on to him this time, he wasn't going to leave her grasp until he knew she didn't hold anything against him and till he had forgiven himself for the things that he believed he did that hurt her.

"It's not your fault Naruto, I told you years ago and I still mean it now." Emerald windows met Blue skies filled with pain. "It was never your fault; if anything I'm the one that's guilty." The windows closed and the blue skies darkened further confusion lacing with the pain.

"You nearly died that day, Naruto." The pink head dug its way into the crook hidden by blonde hair and her choked words were nearly lost to the rain. "You nearly died and it's all my fault."

Strong arms wrapped around me and I felt a sense of ease and comfort wash over me, it gave me the strength to say what I needed to.  
"It wasn't your fault Sakura-chan." whispered his soothing voice, "I did it for you because you asked me to and more than anything I wanted to see you happy again."

"But now –" The voice cracked and the tears that he had been fighting to control overwhelmed him and sprang forth, joining the tears of the girl he held in his arms. " But now you can't be with the one you love and it pains me to know that, even though I wasn't the one who killed him, I was the one who caused his death."

The tears that now flooded her shuttered emerald eyes intensified, he had loved her for almost as long as she had known him and he had done everything he possibly could to bring back the one she loved knowing full well that it meant he would never be with the one _he_ loved.

It was different now, after the battle at the Valley of End she had felt gut-wrenching terror at the thought of Naruto dying and leaving her alone in the world. It had come as such a shock, since she had not once thought of the one she loved after he nearly killed Naruto.

Naruto had offered her the world in return for nothing more than a chance to be with her and show her how much he loved her, and it was more than Sasuke ever could. She was glad her heart had set its sights on Naruto, she could not think of anyone who deserved it more than he.

"No Naruto, you're wrong." My voice was steadier than I thought it would be, "You didn't kill him, he caused his own death. I can never repay you for everything you've done for me. Not one thing have you done that hasn't been to try and cheer me up or just to show me that I always had someone to fall back on."

When the blonde hair brushed against her cheek, more real than the momentary splashes of cold water that assaulted their joined bodies, she lifted her head from its hiding place in crook of his neck to stare into shining pools anxiety laced with faint traces of hope.

My heart clenched for just a second, 'have I really broken this man so that he would lose hope in finding his own happiness?'

The erratic beat started again, my focus once again on the words the man I now held in my arms needed to hear, the words I needed to speak.

"You say that I can't be happy anymore." Rain filled the silence with its steady drumming. "But I can be Naruto, but I'm going to need a little help" My breath shook with a shallow breathe, hoping against hope he would get my meaning.

* * *

'Please kami let her mean what I think she means.' The words she spoke to me sounded way too good to be true, they were the life line to a chance that I had wanted my entire life but had dared not hope for.

I searched her gaze, looking for any sign that I had gotten the wrong impression and only found sincerity. I swallowed the lump that found its way to my throat, bracing myself for whatever was going to happen.

"You mean . . . ?" It was a gasp of desperation, verbally flailing out to grab hold of any form of stability.

Her dark emerald eyes light up with reassurance and I could not stop the ear to ear smile that covered my face as I held onto her for dear life, head now buried in pink comfort.

"Yes, Naruto" She whispered "I love you."

* * *

_**Review if you please, Flame if you must.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own Naruto.

Thank you to all of those who have been following this story and those who have been reviewing. I know that sometimes my thoughts aren't always written down as I want them to be but thanks for having the patience to read them.

Please feel free to point out anything that either annoys, bothers or scares you and I would be happy to improve on it on my next story. Also apologise for the funky seperations of view points on earlier chapters, I only just figured out how to insert seperations.

* * *

"_**You mean . . . ?" It was a gasp of desperation, verbally flailing out to grab hold of any form of stability.**_

_**Her dark emerald eyes light up with reassurance and I could not stop the ear to ear smile that covered my face as I held onto her for dear life, head now buried in pink comfort.**_

"_**Yes, Naruto" She whispered "I love you." **_

* * *

He held me there in the downpour with such a determined grip that I did not doubt that my words had finally gotten through to that battered heart of his, the very same one that now calmly beat so near to my own.

It seemed that the rain had stopped falling to me, intently focused as I was on returning the contact we shared. Minutes passed by and he didn't say anything, which I understood perfectly. He had said more to me his entire life with words and actions than I could even comprehend.

Doubts flicker through my mind, spawning hesitation for just a second. A hesitation that was telling me that I could never return the lifetime of experience he had given me, teaching me the lesson of love with difficulty. Very similar to the way I had tried to push him away and told him to give up on me.

I'm grateful now that he is as stubborn as he is, as loving and selfless as he is, because I know that otherwise I would not be where I was right now, held tightly against him hoping to never have to move again even if it meant defying the heavens that beat adamantly down upon us.

The stubborn grip on my waist loosened and I looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of my hearts keeper. It was a weird thought but I liked the idea because I knew no safer place for it to be. His eyes echoed the sentiments of my last statement, almost glowing with the shear intensity of the emotion that where held behind that deceivingly joyous blue.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

It was said in a deep tone that broke no arguments, the words held more power that any single devastating ninjutsu ever had or would. The words vibrated through her body setting her soul alight and her blood on fire, they had her shutting her eyes tight and burning the feeling into her memory.

It had been to long since she heard that. Looking down back down at him I joined his words with my own once more.  
"I love you too, Naruto. I Love you too."

* * *

It sounded like music.

Music that flowed and danced in the rain, it made him feel alive! It left a lingering feeling of great accomplishment and he knew the lyrics meant that he had won and the tune said he deserved it.

He still wondered if this would turn out to be a dream of temptation that he would awake from any minute, hoping desperately that the Sandman was not so cruel a being.

His fears vanished when he felt smooth skin run over his cheeks, looking up at her he thanked whoever was responsible for this, higher being or not. Her vivid emerald eyes caught his attention and again he was immediately aware of how close she was and he savoured the feeling.

"I think we should get out of the rain." It sounded really observational and he then noticed how their cloths hung from them and clung to them all over. She was right.

"I know you won't get sick, but I don't think I would be so lucky." She sounded amused to him.

He gave her the cheekiest grin he could manage without swallowing a mouth full of rain and rolled over pinning her to the ground. She looked up bewildered at his actions but her breathe caught when he caught her yelp of protest in a heart stopping kiss.

It took her a second to understand what was going on but when she did her arms encircled his neck and he felt her pull herself up towards him. He felt her body shiver and slowly retreated to see her reaction. What he saw made his pride soar.

She looked absolutely dazed with green eyes lidded and gazing at him from above tinted cheeks as if he was an interesting puzzle, he had enjoyed the kiss immensely but it seems not as much as she did. Soon her dazed expression left her beautiful features and she gifted him with a dazzling smile, making his own grin expand almost painfully.

She tightened her hold around his neck again and nodded towards the clouded night sky, realizing what she meant he held one arm tightly around her back and lifted both of them up using the other.  
When both of them where finally standing, bodies still pressed closely together, she loosened her hold on him and slowly slid a few inches to the ground reminding them how far they both came from their Gennin days.

"Can I walk you home?" It had slipped out before he could think, but she seemed to notice the stupidity he felt the question carried for she only smiled and nodded her head.

"I would like that Naruto."

Leaving him where he stood, with an acute feeling of loss at the vanishing contact, she went to collect the inconspicuous blue umbrella that was lying in the rain still open. She closed it and to his relief returned and, while standing on the tip of her toes, planted a brief kiss on his warm lips.

She then grabbed his hand and tugged on his arm, "Come on Naruto the quicker we get there the quicker we can get out the rain."

She turned and I followed but unable to resist the urge for more than a few feet I spun her around picked her up and kissed her with every ounce of emotion that I could pull from the depths of my soul.

This was the best thing that had happened to me my entire life and I was intending to take full advantage of it.

* * *

The walk home had been short and I found myself wishing that I had lived further and further away, I did not want to leave Naruto any time soon. The feeling that I got from being near him was bliss and the countless times he had stopped only to catch me in mind blowing kisses were near euphoric.

Just as we neared my apartment my mind snapped to something that I had forgotten about through all the revelations and wild emotion running around.

"Naruto?"

He turned to me with Cheshire grin still not having left his sharp features and tugged lightly on me with the arm that he had placed around my back and rested lightly on my hip.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

I didn't want to ruin this moment together with him, he looked absolutely innocent and childishly happy with the rain that plastered his dusty blonde locks to his head, covering those beautifully expressive eyes that I had only recently came to appreciate.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

She also knew that, despite her thoughts, if she did not than the idiot wouldn't find a place to stay and would probably stay up all night in the rain. He was too selfless to wake his friends this late, even if it was because he had no home or bed of his own to go back too.

His smile slowly faded until all that was left was a tentative expression that failed to tell her anything, he did not answer for two minutes while they carried on walking only to let his grip on my waist slack and embrace me in a firm hug.

I returned it with equal fervour, glad to give him as much contact as he craved remembering it had been denied to him in his youth.

"I don't know yet, but don't worry 'bout it Sakura-chan." It had been mumbled against her cheek and her heart clenched, she wasn't going to let him suffer the cruelty of the ignorant for crimes he did not commit. Leaning back but leaving her arms to linger around his neck, to show him she was not yet finished with him, she looked up into apologetic eyes that were telling her not to worry but made her both more sombre and angrier at the fact that this man did not even know how to worry or care for himself.

Lifting her hand she gently traced the whisker marks that lined his cheeks, running over the slight stubble that grew there.

"Why not stay here for tonight Naruto?" Gentle voice coaxing a response from the shinobi "You can have the couch in the living room, I'm sure you would be comfortable on it."

His eyes widened, hiding the argument that raged in his mind, it was true his plan was to maybe just stay up till tomorrow and then go see Baa-Chan about it but he really did not want to disturb her. He was the reason she was out this late and as soaked as she was.

"No, that's sounds great!" Came the rushed reply, confusing her "It's just . . . You must be tired Sakura-chan, I wouldn't want to cause you any more hassle tonight." The honesty that accompanied his statement pulled at her heart, he truly thought that he was just getting in her way.

Her eyes locked onto his for a second before, without warning, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards her apartment building.

"You're not causing anyone trouble Naruto. Least of all me, so just come in so we can dry off." They got up the stair case and to her apartments varnished wooden door when she let go of his hand to search for her keys.

He stood there slightly bewildered and seemed about to protest when she turned to him, eyes glistening in the dim hallway lighting.

"Please, Naruto? For once I want to do something for you." To his credit he remained still. "I can't let you stay out there all night and I would feel much better knowing your somewhere dry and safe."

His eyes seemed to host a war flickering between bright blue and stormy cobalt, stopping her threatening tears when he gave in to her wishes. Nodding his head and softly smiling he ushered her on. Turning around she put the key into the lock and turned it twice, twisting the handle after hearing a click.

They shed their ninja boots at the door, Naruto taking his of slowly giving Sakura a chance to go and find them some towels. She returned brandishing a singular white and fluffy object; it looked like she had already used it. Her hair was messy and her face was dry, leaving only her cloths soaked.

She passed him the towel and pointed to the bath room. "You can go dry off and change in there. I'll go change and get you some pillows and a blanket so long."

Nodding he headed towards the white door she had pointed at.

* * *

The bathroom wasn't what he expected it to be, it was very simple. It contained all the necessities of hygiene but very few luxuries. Its white interior was also home to a washing machine and a tumble dryer, both barely fitting between the shower and sink. After shutting the door behind him Naruto quickly stripped off before hanging his ANBU vest in the shower and proceeded to throw the rest of his cloths into the tumble dryer hoping Sakura wouldn't mind.

It had come as a bit of a surprise that Sakura had practically forced him to stay the night, but he was grateful to her for it. As much as he hated getting in his friends way it was nice to be reminded that you had someone you could turn to.

He wasn't sure if she knew it yet but what she was doing for him now meant more to him than she could ever imagine. He never liked asking friends to put up with him if they didn't have to, the only time that he had ever asked someone for a place to stay for the night was two years back.

It had been the year of the Atkatsuki's defeat and the villagers were overjoyed, it was also then that they realised that without outside threat from missing ninja that they would no longer need me. Even though my part in the victory was not acknowledged the villagers still knew that they needed every shinobi available, but when they weren't the villagers immediately began protesting at my presence in Konoha.

A month after the successful mission I had taken another solo A rank mission, to clear my mind and escape the villagers avarice for my pain. On my return I reported to the Hokage, only to find her looking angry and pained when I walked in. I soon found out that my apartment had been vandalised by a group of villagers who had seen me leaving on the mission.

I was disappointed but not entirely surprised by the discovery, I was then told that I was dismissed and that she would find those who did it and have them punished. I quietly asked her not to, it would only turn them against her, when I left the anger in her eyes were gone but the sadness remained. I asked Shizune if I could take residence of the couch in her smaller office for the night and having heard the news obliged with a sad smile of her own.

That day had been harder than most, the news of what happened spread through the village and of course was eventually heard by all the rookie nine. I had been cornered by everyone and asked if I was alright and if I had a place to stay till mine was repaired. I had reassured everyone that it was alright and I had a place to stay, everyone seemed to accept the news, except Sakura.

She had nagged him for an hour asking if he was actually going to do something stupid like stay up and wonder the village till his place was done, or if he was going camp in the training ground just because he didn't want help.

I eventually convinced her I would be fine and let her go, but she turned back and gave me a reassuring hug and said that if anything comes up that I just need ask her. I had returned that hug fiercely, savouring it and that had only convinced me more so that I could not love anyone but her.

A loud beep made me lift my head to look at the tumble drier, it had pulled me out of my memories to tell me my clothes were dry. Deciding that I didn't want Sakura knocking on the door because I was spacing out I dried my hair and pulled open the tumble drier door and put on the warm cloths.

Leaving my vest hanging in the shower I opened the door and started towards the living room.  
Sakura's apartment was by no means small, most probably double the size of his, but it was homey. The living room had a comfortable three seated couch and a reasonably big TV sitting on a stand not too far away.

Taking a seat on the couch a spread my arms across the back of the couch and tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I haven't had much sleep this week I guess, the mission was more draining than I first thought. Slowly my conscious drifted away from me, only staying long enough for me to wonder what was taking Sakura so long.

* * *

"Where in the world did I put them?"

I had dried myself of and changed into a comfortable pair of sleeping shorts and short sleeve shirt, but now I was looking for a spare pillow and blanket for Naruto and had no idea where they were. They had been on the top shelve of my cupboard when I last remembered.

Searching hurriedly I was pushing everything out the way before remembering that I had stashed them under my bed after using them last winter, so crawling under the bed I grabbed hold of the elusive things and marched out to see if Naruto was done yet.

He was done but it seems he had fallen asleep from the way his closed eye stared up at the ceiling and his arms rested heavily on the back of the couch. He looked at peace and thinking about it I can't even remember ever seeing him this calm and relaxed ever since I've known him, maybe I didn't know him well enough.

Quietly walking over, so as not to wake him, I placed the pillow against one of the arm rests and was about to place the blanket over Naruto when I was stopped by a sleepy mumble.

"What you doing Sakura-chan?"

I turned and watched as blue steel pinned me in position, he looked down right sexy with eyes half open and mouth twisted in a sleepy smile. Blonde hair setting his head aglow in the dim lighting of the room, making him look angelic.

"Sakura-chan?"

Shaking myself out of my short daze and answered hastily trying to hide the blush that accompanied my thoughts of the blonde.

"N-n-nothing, just getting you some blankets and pillows. Can't let you sleep on the couch with some sort of cover and . . ." My words slowly petered out when he lifted a hand towards me palm facing the ceiling.

Confused at his actions I took his hand, than gave a cry of surprise as he pulled me down onto the couch pillows and blankets forgotten. His arms wrapped around me as he turned and buried his head in my neck, I could feel the warm breathe on my sensitive skin and shivered not fighting the feeling it gave me.

"Thank you." He said it so quietly that it nearly didn't reach me, but I heard and could feel him slightly shaking. Concerned I pulled away from him to look at him, immediately missing the feeling of his breath tickling my neck. He was smiling at me and was about to ask what he meant but he beat me to it.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Sakura-chan, it means allot to me." Truly surprised I studied his face; it portrayed nothing but honesty and gratitude. "You don't have to thank me, anyone would do it Naruto, after everything you've done for the village it's the least anyone could do."

Pulling him close again I enjoyed the warmth he radiated as I listened to him inhale deeply, and then froze when his next whispered words reached my ears.

"It's just nice not to be alone this week for once." What did he mean by 'alone this week'?  
Searching my memory for any idea of anything from past years I found nothing. Curiosity now peaked as his arms held me tighter still I asked him what he meant

He hesitated as if debating whether or not to say what he was about to, and then with a deep breath that raised the hair on my neck he told me.

"It's . . . . I. . . . It's just that during the festival I usually don't have anyone to spend time with, everyone is with their family celebrating." He paused as if he was considering the rest of his answer before continuing. "You know the festival is in celebration of the Kyuubi's Defeat?" I nodded into his shoulder. "Well I guess I just don't have much to celebrate," Came the whispered reply. "It's just after so many years I wish that maybe someone would give me something to celebrate."

My mind raced and I struggled to find what he was getting at, 'What did the festival have to do with. . .' When it hit me I stopped breathing.

"No. . ." I whispered, it couldn't be, I would have noticed or at least thought of it.

But it was true and the story slowly returned to me. A village attacked by the nine tailed demon, the last stand of the Fourth Hokage, the sealing of the Kyuubi into a new born child at the cost of the Fourths life and finally the name of the child who the demon had been sealed in.

". . . . . happy to finally have someone to spend it with." My breathing started again but now I felt heaviness on my heart that I though left when I told him I loved him.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry." Tears fought their way free of my eyes and I hugged him fiercely.

He must have realised that I figured it out because next thing I knew I was sat on his lap legs supporting me on either side of him. "It's ok Sakura-chan; I've learned to live with it. It isn't that important."

His hushed consolations only made me sob louder, 'How did I not think of his birthday?'  
It made me feel worse than I had ever felt before, how could I have not given a though for Naruto's birthday when he had given me the best presents I would receive every year.

Last year he hadn't bought me anything but somehow managed to let Tsunade-shisou give me, Ino and Hinata a month vacation from the hospital. He then gave us each an all expense paid three week pass to the Hot Spring Spa in the Wave, giving one to Ino and Hinata so that I would have someone to go with.

I had been so excited that I had not even thanked him properly for the gift before we were off to the wave to enjoy it, the day we got back I had asked Tsunade if she had seen Naruto and she had. He had been on non-stop A-rank missions the entire month and wouldn't return for another week. I didn't need to ask why he suddenly started taking more missions, and it humbled me to know that he had loved me so much that he had spent his own month holiday doing missions to pay for the gift he had given me.

Thinking back now I despise myself, for always taking him for granted and now finding that I have not even given him a simple greeting on his birthday because I was too busy celebrating the defeat of a demon that had and still did ruin his life.

"Sakura-chan . . ."

I didn't want to face him, face the one who had given so selflessly even when all he got in return was tolerance of his presence. I moved my arms and gripped the front of his black shirt, trying to find strength to face him and a hold to pull me as close to him as possible.

"Sakura, look at me."

I shut my eyes tightly as he slowly pushed me forward and away from him, I felt something rough, gently brush away the tears that stained my cheeks and I dared to open my eyes. He was smiling at me, a smile that I had come to know as meaning that he would not let anything get to him and I closed my eyes again and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed all my regret and sorrow away, lips that claimed his title as the Hokage so passionately seemed to erase and forgive all my wrong doings whether against him or not. They moved as if he knew exactly where to sooth and excite and the sleep that had threatened to claim me when I had walked in vanished into a euphoric wave of pleasure.

When we couldn't deny air to our lungs any longer be broke apart, my arms still draped around his neck and our faces still mere centimetres apart.

I wished that I could have done more for him, and looking back I will always wonder how it would have been if I stared paying attention to him earlier. I know now that there is more to this man that held me captive with glowing blue emotion.

I've only started giving back to him a life time of love and assurance, and now that I've took the first step I'm going to start running. Running till I catch up with all the time I missed chasing disappointment, till I have finally paid back all the time he has given me.

My eyes still glittered with tears met the depths of raging waters and I knew. Knew that I would be giving back for a long time and I smiled at the thought, seeing my reflection surprisingly clearly on the surface of those waters.

Leaning forward I kissed him again and watched his eyes slowly light up from words that I owed him more than twenty times over.

"Happy birthday Naruto, happy birthday."

* * *

This is the end of Born of a Broken Man and I'm glad it's finally done since I've been itching to write some more stories but couldn't bring myself to stop half way through.

Please leave a review if you would be so kind.


End file.
